A new journey
by justaguy35
Summary: Welcome to the world of Eskore, a land that has long seen war by the four races that inhabit it. Fearing they would drive each other to the brink of extinction, The high council was formed to keep the peace among the races. And for the last Century the races have prospered from this time of peace. but when a forgotten threat awakens.. Full summery inside.


**Welcome to the world of Eskore, a land that has long seen war by the four races that inhabit it. Fearing they would drive each other to the brink of extinction, The high council was formed to keep the peace amongst the races. And for the last Century the races have prospered from this time of peace. But when a long forgotten evil awakens and seeks to send the world back to the dark ages, it will take everything the high council has to keep the peace. One thing is for certain, the time for war has come again.**

_The continent Estersage is home to one of the four races, the Nekojinn. Like all the races, the Nekojinn appear to be human in nature with a few varying traits. Some have fur that completely covers their bodies while others merely have feline ears on top of their heads and tails produced from their lower backs. What makes them truly unique however, is unlike the other races, the Nekojinn can not use magic. While the other races have the power to raze cites to the ground, the Nekojinn use life force (chi as it commonality known as) as a powerful weapon. Whether it be a short range blast, incredible healing, improving their physical attributes, or stealing the very life essence out of their opponents, Their fierce fighting style has earned them the name of "Warbeasts." Of coarse one might think they gained this power from the god Aleser, the leader of the holy twelve, who is said to be the first Nekojinn. Temples in Aleser's name can be found all over Estersage. And one of the oldest of these temples is found in the village of Blueshore. And it is in Blueshore where our story begins..._

"Happy it's time to get up!" A feminine voice rang through the small house. A small mess of blue hair rose from the bed and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. The small boy yawned as he swept his feet to the side of the bed.

"Coming." Happy said as he slid on a blue shirt that matched his hair and ears. As he opened the door he was greeted with a smiling figure of his legal guardian, Millianna. Millianna was of average height and blessed with a gorgeous body that would make most males faint. Her brown hair was as wild as ever. Her brown eyes practically screamed at you. Her ceremonial paint just below her eyes in two red horizontal lines showing her rank as a priestess. "Good morning Millianna." Happy said as he sat down at the small table.

"Good morning happy, did you sleep well?" Millianna asked as she placed a plate with medium sized fish on it before setting across from him.

"Mhm" happy hummed as he devoured his meal. "Lector came by and asked me to tell you to meet him at the river." Millianna said as Happy finished his meal before jumping off the seat and ran back into his room. A moment later he came back with a green backpack on his shoulders and went for the door. "By Millianna, have a good day at the temple!" Happy said as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>The sounds and smells of the village assaulted him as began his trek through the village. The sound of the blacksmiths working, the smells of the cherry blossoms that shadowed the path, the sound of the workers at the docks, this was his home.<p>

"It's about time." A voice cut into happy's thoughts as he discovered he was by the river on the outside of the village. There before him stood two boys around his age, the first was red-headed. The red head wore a blue vest that left his chest exposed and large baggy pants. The second was green-headed and dressed in a robe that covered his entire body.

"Frosch sees a turtle!" The second boy said pointing at the slow moving river.

"Yeah yeah that's great Fro, so Happy you ready for tonight's festival?" The red head asked.

"You bet Lector! The fishermen said they caught a whole bunch of fish! And Carla will be there-" Happy quickly covered his mouth in a attempt to stop his friend from hearing but it was to late.

"Oh I see~ somebody is still in loooovvvveee" Lector teased.

"Fro Likes the turtle!"

"Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure the high priestess got back this morning. And if she got back then that means Carla's back. Cherry blossom?" Lector asked.

"Cherry blossom." Happy answered. As the two began to leave.

"Come back to fro Mr. turtle!...Bye Mr. turtle." Frosch said as he was dragged away by the duo.

* * *

><p>Millianna walked down the halls in silence. These rooms were dark, even with her heightened eye sight. The cold air clung to her making her pull her robe closer to her. As she continued she came across a door where two guards stood watch. At the sight of her the one on the left grabbed the door and opened it letting Millianna in. once she was in she could only offer a weak smile.<p>

"Hello Millianna." In the mostly empty room sat a man with long brown hair that went to his shoulders and covered his left eye. As for his right eye it was much sharper then any Nekojinn Millianna had ever seen, it looked more suited for reptile. His tail was much larger and bushier then a regular Nekojinn. His forearms and hands were covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach his wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave his hands completely black. He returned with a smile.

"How have you been?" Millianna asked.

"besides rotting in a cell? I'm doing just fine. What about you sis? Tell me what's it like oust side? To be free? It's been so long since the last time I was out." The man said as his voice had rose to a yell standing up from his seat. The dark energy began to swirl around his hands.

"It's nice out. The cherry blossoms are beautiful as always. The docks are in full swing. The village is preparing for the lunar festival. Remember those? Father and mother use to be so happy during this time of year." Millianna said as she walked closer to the now silent man. His eyes closed as if he were searching his memories.

"And the boy?"

"He's fine, he grown so much it's hard to believe he was just a baby not long ago." Millianna said as she was now standing in front of him.

"Does he...does he..." The man started to tear up as he looked down at Millianna. "Does he know what I did to him?" He breathed out. Millianna rapped her arms around the man as he cried on her shoulder.

"He does not, and if he did he wouldn't blame you Jackal." She said as she ran her slim fingers through his hair, just like she did when they were younger. "I will cure you, I promise." Millianna said as she let go of him. He dried his tears and nodded.

"I wait for the day." He said as he watched her leave.

* * *

><p>The temple of Aleser can be found on top of the hill looking over the village, the large stone walls that surrounds the tower protects from invaders. The front of the temple has a long stairway down all the way to the docks. It's huge wooden gate opened as guards escorted two people into the temple. Once inside the few priestesses walked in front of the two as the guards separated. The first was a adult female, her hair was as white as snow. She wore a golden robe that hid almost all of her body. Her face was decorated with Diamond patterns showing her rank as a high priestess. Her gray eyes taking in her surroundings. The other was a small child who wore a gray robe with a golden ribbon tied around her waist and a small orb attached to a necklace. Her snow white hair was surprisingly short for a high priestess in training. Millianna stepped forward and bowed as did the other priestesses.<p>

"High priestess Shagotte, I hope your travels where enjoyable for you and your daughter." Millianna smiled at the small girl. The small girl held her stoic face as she did a slight bow.

"It was most enjoyable. Now come, we have much to do and little time to do it." Shagotte said as they began to enter the temple. As the small girl walked beside her mother she let her eyes wonder around the temple. As her eyes scanned the walls she did a double take on one of the cherry blossoms where three figures could be seen. The red headed one was holding a blue headed one back from jumping over the walls- wait blue? She groaned as she recognized the trio. "Something wrong Carla?" Carla turned to her mother.

"Nothing mother." She said as they entered the temple.

* * *

><p>After hours of preparing the priestesses went their separate ways. Millianna walked down the hall lighting the lanterns as she went down the hallway. As she was walking she looked out into the court yard to see some of the guards that arrived with the high priestess. Each had a long black cape with a white tiger in mid jump on the back. The snow leopards . One of the most feared units back in the war. They are the best of the best, with them here Millianna should fell protected but something at the back of her mind tells her otherwise.. With out noticing she collided with what felt like a solid wall causing her to fall. When she looked up she saw a single snow leopard standing looking down at her.<p>

"Forgive me I didn't see you-"

"Millianna?!" The guard asked as he let his hand down for her to grab. Millianna looked at his hand and grabbed it pulling herself up.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked as she wiped off her robe. The guard laughed as he he took of his helmet to reveal small red eyes with a scar running down his left eye and a white muzzle, with the rest of his face covered in black fur.

"Lilly!?" Millianna screamed as she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He rapped his arms around her as they stayed like that for a while. Once she let go she noticed a few things had changed since she last saw her childhood friend. For one thing he appeared to be as strong as a ox, and was quiet taller then her now. At lest a head taller from the looks of it.

"You're part of the white leopard now huh?" Millianna asked as they started down the hallway walking beside each other.

"I've been in it for over a year now. The things I've seen are unimaginable, The holy falls, the white mountains, even the grand palace. But nothing compares to being home." He said as they exited the temple. As they walked down the steps to the village Lilly spoke. "How is your brother?" She new it was only a mater of time, after all he did change most of the villagers life back then.

"Hasn't changed...Lilly I-"

"Millianna!" A voice sounded through the crowd. She looked up to see Happy running to her. Happy slowed his run as he saw Lilly. "Who's he?" Happy asked.

"He's a old friend of mine, He will be joining us for dinner." Lilly razed his eyebrow and Millianna only smiled as they continued back to the small house. Lilly was silent all the way to the house and once inside he stood by the door watching the two as Happy went into the back while Millianna went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. As she was cutting the vegetables Lilly spoke.

"He seems like a nice boy." Millianna's eyes widened before she checked to make sure the door was closed.

"He never knew his real parents, He was one of the families who were affected by Jackal." She said as her tone was filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, I just don't want him to know yet. Not yet." She said as a door was opened and Happy entered the room and sat in front of Lilly.

"So, your name is Lilly? That's a weird name." Happy said causing Millianna to giggle as she placed the trays down on the table. Lilly merrily smirked.

"And Happy isn't?" He countered. Happy puffed his checks and crossed his arms.

"No it's not." he said. As the trio began to eat a explosion was heard casing them to rise. Looking outside, smoke could be seen coming from the docks. Lilly ran to the door before he looked back at the two.

"Stay here." He said as he ran out to investigate the explosion. Screams could be heard as more and more explosions could be heard. Millianna looked down at Happy.

"Come on, where going to the temple, it will be safer there." Millianna ordered as she grabbed Happy's hand running out of the door.

* * *

><p>As Lilly approached the docks many of the other white leopards were filling in as the smoke clouded the view of the ocean. A battle cry was heard as several humanoid like creates charged out of the smoke. The screeching appeared to be all around them as they faced the strange creatures. Lilly grabbed his small dagger as it transformed into a large sword.<p>

"Fight them back! Do not let them gain more ground!" The commander yelled as a small black spike shot from one of the creature's arms hitting him in the neck. The commander fell to the ground before a black mist began to take over his entire body.

"Don't let them touch you!" A voice yelled as Lilly decapitated one. He looked over as he saw what appeared to be a infected Nekojinn rip a guard's throat with it's hands.

"Fall back to the temple!" Another order was yelled across the street. As the leopards retreated more and more of the infected to the temple. Just as they were about to reach the temple a huge dark purple sphere covered the entire temple. As the remaining leopards turned to face the abominations. "Hold this position!" Another yelled as they prepared for the horde. A lone figure jumped into the sky and shot a dark purple energy hit the wall behind them causing a huge explosion scattering the leopards across the hill side. The figure then put a hand on the barrier as it began to shatter. The creatures screeched as they climbed the wall into the temple. Lilly fought for control as one of the creatures was on top of him trying to maw him with it's jagged yellow teeth. Just as Lilly was about to lose his hold on his sword a clawed hand swiped the creature off him and grabbed him lifting him up. He looked at his savior before fire burned in his eyes.

"Where is she Lilly?" Jackal yelled as he kicked a creature down the hill.

"You..." Lilly whispered as he stood there before a blinding light hit the temple causing most of the creatures to become dazed.

"Come one Millianna is somewhere in there!" Jackal yelled as he ran into the temple with Lilly behind him.

* * *

><p><em>(Five minutes earlier)<em>

"Take my daughter and leave this place." Shagotte Ordered as she held her hands together as blue energy swirled around her. "Divine Protection!" She yelled as a huge barrier surrounded the temple.

"But mother-" Carla yelled as Millianna grabbed her hand and began to run down the staircase.

"We can't stop!" Millianna yelled as she continued to walk before a explosion was heard. The terrified screams caused her to turn down a hall way as she ran into a small room and began to push a large statue aside to reveal a trap door. She grabbed a hold of the large iron ring and pulled to open the door. Millianna what's going on?" Happy yelled as he and two others were looking up at her. "Keep quiet! I'll be right back!" She said as she helped Carla down before she lowered the trap door. As she ran back down the hall she stopped when three creatures ran around the corner full speed at her. She turned to run just as a single creature was coming from the the other direction. She looked between the two approaching forces before she began running at the three. Just as they were about to meet blue energy covered her entire body letting her faze threw them before they combusted in blue flames falling to the floor. As she continued back up she passed the bodies of her fellow priestesses. As she approached the huge red doors to the main room she felt herself being pulled before the doors flew open and she was thrown in by a unseen force. When she landed she looked up to see a human female. Her attire consists of a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat. Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks.

"What's this?" The human asked as she looked down at Millianna with a sadistic smile. "Another kitty comes to play?"

"Leave her out of this Minerva!" Millianna followed the voice back and there on one knee, panted Shagotte. Millianna gasped as she looked back at the high priestess. Blood dripped from so many places but the worse place was a deep gash on her side.

"Why does it matter? Soon all of you pathetic vermin will be wiped out." Minerva laughed as she pointed a hand at Shagotte. A small dark sphere surrounded Shagotte.

"Run child!" She yelled as she slammed her hand against the barrier. Minerva smiled before she made a fist causing the sphere to implode.

"Nooooooooooo!" Millianna screamed as she felt the wind get caught in her throat as her body was pulled into the air as she came face to face with Minerva.

"Now what to do with you." She said as Millianna began to slam into the floor repetitively. "Not as fun as I thought it would be." Minerva said as she raised Millianna high into the air. Minerva held her hand up and pointed it at Millianna. Millianna closed her eyes waiting for the end to come. _'Forgive me Happy'_ The sound of something slamming into the ground and the feeling of falling before being caught caused her to look up at her savior to see red eyes looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" Lilly asked as set her up right before she fell only to be caught again.

"Get her out of her!" Jackal yelled as he shot a punch at Minerva.

"Jackal? Wait he can come with us! Turn around Lilly!" Millianna yelled as Lilly nodded and turned around and ran out of the room with Millianna screaming at him to turn around. After they were out of earshot Minerva stopped before she snapped her wrist. Jackal stiffened as he felt himself drop to his knees.

"What a bad boy you've been." She said as she stroked his cheek. "Yes we will." She said before she turned to the golden statue of a lion. "one down eleven to go." She said as she fired a bolt of dark energy at it causing it to explode.

"What.. are... you?" Jackal wheezed as he fought for control.

"The beginning of a new era my pet." she said as a large portal opened as Jackal felt his body get up and walk beside Minerva into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>I could give you the whole story as why I've been afk for three months but I'll give you a short verson. *ehm* Computer broke. no with that out of the way, <strong>**So this has been my brain child for about a month now, don't know why, it just has. if this goes the way I want it to, it should be anywhere from 16 to 20 chapters long. But fear not all those "Stay with me" Fans, That will be updated Wednesday.**

**As always, have a good one**

**-justaguy35**


End file.
